Balcony
by Purplewolfstar35
Summary: Back in Baticul, Natalia finds herself looking out her balcony and reminiscing, but much to her surprise...who shows up?


Balcony: Asch/NataliaA sigh broke the stillness of the afternoon air, a sigh emitted from Princess Natalia. It was a fairly pleasant day, decent weather, and the sort of...content atmosphere that she enjoyed most about Baticul, aside from the people of course. Her eyes scanned downwards at the thin stone wall separating the castle, and Duke Fabre's mansion. This balcony had brought back many memories for her, each one dancing around inside her head, leaving her confused, and somewhat gloomy. She had been traveling with Luke for a while now, and the small rest that they had taken was certainly appreciated by Natalia, it was a welcome chance to sort of...digest all the information and facts that they had come across. The world was much larger, and much more chaotic than she had ever ascertained before. It was filled with many unique people that all somehow intertwined, sometimes in negative ways, others in beneficial or positive. The experience had been incredibly enriching for the princess, it had given her a chance to see the Malkuth area firsthand, and Natalia now felt that she understood the world's inhabitants a tad bit better, and this of course, would assist in her work.

Still gazing out, with her elbows resting gently on the metal frame of the balcony, Natalia then realized that she felt...lonely. Without Luke's rambunctious attitude, Tear's gentle words, Anise's cheer, Guy's support, and Jade's sarcasm, she felt very much...isolated. They had formed such an interesting party that there was never a dull moment, being locked inside her palace, in comparison, seemed mundane. There was one other person, one other fact that was troubling her this afternoon, and no matter how hard she tried, it would not cease to let her be at peace. This Luke she had been with was not _her _Luke. Well, to claim either as hers at all would be unfair, and presumptuous, but still. Her Luke was now known as Asch. Asch the Bloody. Deep down though, she knew with absolute certainty that Asch was not a bad man. She also knew that she was in fact, in love with him. There was no denying that, she had always loved him, since they were children. When Luke had come back from his "Malkuth kidnapping", something hadn't felt entirely right to her. As a young girl though, she continued to care for him, and teach him, and eventually Natalia grew to love Luke as well. Just not in the same way.

The blond haired girl let out another sigh, and shut her eyes momentarily, trying once more to push the thoughts out of her mind. When she reopened them, and glanced at the Fabre's grounds, her blue eyes widened. Asch was standing near the wall, walking towards the manor in his usual attire, sword at his waist. "Impossible..." she murmured to herself, staring at him quizzically. Then, without even thinking, she launched herself over the balcony's rail and over the stone wall separating the castle and mansion. Natalia let out a shriek as she fell, and Asch's head bolted up, eyes wide and the God-General stuck his arms out to catch her. Natalia took a deep breath, opening her eyes and blinking rapidly, discovering herself to be held quite close to Asch's chest, bridal style. "Are you an idiot!?" he snapped at her, his features set in what could only be called a glare. She stayed silent, and Asch sighed deeply, looking away from her. "This is oddly reminiscent of when we were children," he said quietly, setting her onto the ground carefully. "Yes, it is. ...why are you here, Asch?" He didn't answer, only continued to look out at the mansion's grounds, his long red hair blowing softly in the afternoon breeze. "Well, um...my apologies for that. Thank you for catching me." The man nodded once, and Natalia bit her lip, and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Asch..." He turned back to look at her, and Natalia found herself very puzzled by his expression. Asch's face was almost emotionless, the only flicker of feeling being that of irritation and frustration, which seemed permanently set there. "What is it, Natalia?" His tone wasn't angry, but it wasn't welcoming either. She felt very cautious and on-edge having a private conversation with him in this situation, the last thing she wanted to do was make him mad. "Are...are you alright?" "I'm fine," Asch replied in a flat tone, narrowing his eyes the slightest fraction. "Would you like to come inside then, and talk?" It was a rather courageous move in Natalia's opinion, and the princess was becoming less nervous, and more hopeful as they stood. "...I don't have time." "I see." Asch then turned and began to walk away, towards the manor ground's exit, and without so much as looking back at her, he spoke. "I haven't forgotten, you know." "Forgotten what?" she asked, curiously, watching him intently from a few feet away.

"My promise to you." And then he was gone, back on his way to Lorelei only knows where, but that was all he needed to say. Natalia felt hope, excitement, and sadness all at the same time, in her heart as she nodded towards his retreating figure. "I haven't either," she said softly.


End file.
